The assignee of the present invention manufactures in-flight aircraft passenger entertainment systems. Such systems distribute audio and video material to passengers derived from a variety of sources. For example, such systems provide passengers with audio generated from audio tape players, movies derived from video tape players, and interactive services such as games, shopping and telecommunications. A variety of inventions have been patented by the assignee of the present invention and others relating to in-flight aircraft entertainment systems and their components. Certain of these prior art systems and components are summarized below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,771 entitled “Passenger Entertainment/Passenger Service and Self-Test System” discloses a time multiplexed passenger entertainment and service combined system suitable for distribution throughout compartments of super aircraft. Common power supplies, cabling, and boxes, and hybrid microelectronics and/or medium or large scale MOSFET integrated circuit chips are employed. A main multiplexer receives passenger address or tape deck analog signals and converts them to a pulse code modulated digital bit stream which is time shared between channels. A coaxial cable transmits the bit stream to compartment submultiplexers. Each submultiplexer receives the digital bit stream, optionally inserts into the bit stream bits representing analog-to-digital converted movie audio or compartment introduced passenger address and distributes the data stream along four columns of seat group units on individual column coaxial cables. At each seat group unit a demultiplexer of a seat group demultiplexer/encoder converts the bit stream into the original analog signals, amplifiers the analog signals and drives individual seat transducers for passenger listening.
A passenger control unit provides channel and volume level selection. The passenger service system provides control functions comprising reading light, stewardess call (aisle and control panel lights and chimes). The service system comprises a section timer/decoder to generate binary logic pulses which are transmitted by cable sequentially down and up the seat columns from seat group unit to seat group unit. A similar cable connects the corresponding overhead unit containing the reading lights, etc. to the section timer/decoder. The seat encoder of each seat group demultiplexer/encoder receives digital interrogating signals, processes them relative to switch positions determined by the passenger and sends out results to the section timer/decoder. The overhead decoder of each seat group receives the retransmitted digital signals from the section timer/decoder and performs switching functions conforming to seat encoder commands. The system incorporates a self-test subsystem comprising a test signal generator and circuits operating in conjunction with the entertainment and service system circuits.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,272 entitled “Combined Data, Audio and Video Distribution System in Passenger Aircraft” discloses a passenger aircraft video distribution system that distributes modulated RF carrier signals from a central signal source to be used at each passenger seat. The carriers are modulated to contain audio, video also other digital data, such as graphics, and slide shows and the like. Analog video signals from the video source are modulated on individually discrete carriers in the range of 54 to 300 megahertz. Audio information, including audio sound channels and the video audio, are digitized and combined with digital data in a combined serial bit stream that is multiplexed, and then modulated on an RF carrier having a frequency sufficiently above the frequency band of the video signals so that the resulting spectrum of the modulated audio RF carrier does not interfere with the modulated video carriers. The RF carrier signals are combined and distributed to individual seats. The modulated audio carrier is separated from the video carriers at each seat or each group of seats and then demodulated and demultiplexed for selection at each individual seat of a chosen audio channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,515 entitled “Passenger Service and Entertainment System for Supplying Frequency-Multiplexed Video, Audio, and Television Game Software Signals to Passenger Seat Terminals” discloses a service and entertainment system for transmitting video signals, audio signals and television game software signals from a central transmitting apparatus to each of a plurality of terminals mounted at respective passenger seats in an aircraft, or at respective seats in a stadium, or theater, or the like. The video signals, audio signals and television game software signals are frequency-multiplexed and then transmitted to the terminals, so that desired ones of the frequency-multiplexed signals can be selected at each terminal unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,980 entitled “Aircraft Passenger Television System” discloses a television system that provides for individualized program selection and viewing by aircraft passengers. The system comprises a plurality of compact television receivers mounted in front of each airline passenger in a rearwardly facing position within the passenger seat immediately in front of each passenger. Each television receiver is provided as a lightweight module adapted for rapid, removable installation into a mounting bracket opening rearwardly on the rear side of a passenger seat, with a viewing screen set at a tilt angle accommodating an average reclined position of the seat. Exposed controls permit channel and volume selection by the individual passenger, and an audio headset is provided for plug-in connection to the module. A broadcast station on the aircraft provides prerecorded and/or locally received programs on different channels to each television module for individual passenger selection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,821 entitled “Video Game Apparatus Integral with Aircraft Passenger Seat Tray” discloses a video game apparatus employed by a passenger of an aircraft. The apparatus includes a tray that is mounted on the rear of an aircraft seat. The tray has an internal hollow with a rectangular aperture on a top surface which surface faces the passenger when the tray is placed in a usable position. Located in the rectangular aperture is a TV display screen. Located in the internal hollow of the tray is a video game apparatus that operates to provide a video game display on the surface of said TV display screen. The surface of the tray containing the TV display screen also includes a plurality of control elements that are coupled to the video game apparatus to enable the passenger to operate the game. To energize the game, the tray contains a cable coupling assembly whereby when a cable is inserted into the assembly, the video game is energized to provide a display of a game selected by means of a selector switch also mounted on the top surface of the tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,200 entitled “Wireless Aircraft Passenger Audio Entertainment System” discloses that audio information in several audio channels is supplied via head sets to passengers seated aboard an aircraft in rows of seats including armrests and being distributed along an elongate passenger section inside a metallic fuselage. An antenna is run along the elongate passenger section of the aircraft for radio transmission inside such elongate passenger section. Individual antennas are provided for the passenger seats for receiving the latter radio transmission. These receiving antennas are distributed among predetermined armrests of the passenger seats. The audio information to be transmitted is provided in radio frequency channels in a band between 72 and 73 MHz. The distributed receiving antennas are coupled via seated passengers to the transmitting antenna. The radio frequency channels are transmitted in the mentioned band via the transmitting antenna, seated passengers and distributed receiving antennas to the predetermined armrests. Audio information is derived in the audio channels from the transmitted radio frequency channels also in the predetermined armrests. Passengers are individually enabled to select audio information from among the derived audio information in the audio channels. The selected audio information is applied individually to the headsets.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,965,647 and 5,617,331 entitled “Integrated Video and Audio Signal Distribution System and Method for use on Commercial Aircraft and Other Vehicles” disclose passenger entertainment systems employing an improved digital audio signal distribution system and method for use on commercial aircraft and other vehicles. A plurality of digital audio signal sources are provided for generating a plurality of compressed digital audio signals. The compressed digital audio signals are provided to a multiplexer that domain multiplexes the signals to produce a single composite digital audio data signal. The composite digital audio data signal is provided to a demultiplexer which is capable of selecting a desired channel from the composite digital audio data signal. The selected channel is provided to a decompression circuit, where it is expanded to produce a decompressed digital output signal. The decompressed digital output signal is then provided to a digital-to-analog converter and converted to an analog audio signal. The analog audio signal is provided to an audio transducer.
While the above patents disclose various aspects of passenger entertainment systems and components used therein, none of these prior art references disclose a fully integrated networked passenger entertainment system that integrates audio, video, product ordering and service processing, networked communications, and maintainability features. Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for systems and methods that implement an integrated networked passenger entertainment and communication system that provides for passenger selected delivery of content over a communication network. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide for systems and methods that permit passengers to selectively order or request products or services, receive audio, video and game data, that permits communication of information to passengers from aircraft personnel, and that permits passengers to communicate with other passengers and computers located on- and off-board an aircraft.